Goodnight Mama Knight
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: This is for my wonderful beta, MistyToryRabiyah! It's a super belated birthday present! Enjoy!   Mama Knight has had a long day and now it's time to go to bed, with a few stops along the way of course!  Any better title suggestions PM me please!


**A/N:**** This is a fluffy little one-shot I made for a special someone's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ****MistyToryRabiyah! ****:)**

**I know it's late but my mom didn't had the money to pay the bill, but I am putting this up via my wonderful grandmother's computer! I probably have many story updates to read and I am sorry to anyone that I review for, no I have not left you! I missed you very much, but first I have to get everything sent out (I have more one-shots for BTR and my Alex Rider fans, another chapter!) So yeah. If there are any mistakes I am sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise so I betaed it myself. I actually went through and reread my work!**

**Okay so without further ado...**

**Disclaimer:**** Yes, yes, I do own Big Time Rush (note the sarcasm, because I really don't own BTR)**

It had been another day, full of Carlos doing dangerous stunts, James worrying about how he looked, Logan rambling off random facts, and Kendall running around making sure everyone was okay. Katie had been coning people for their money while Mama Knight had putting Band-Aids on cuts, making sure the bathroom was stocked with Cuda products, listening to things she could have gone without knowing, and giving advice about anything and everything. Somehow, between all this she had also cleaned 2J, gone shopping, and finally gotten some laundry done.

To put it lightly, Mama Knight was tired. After cleaning the mess that Carlos and Logan had made trying to make dinner for everyone (which had ended with some type of green and orange goop all over the kitchen) she was ready for bed. Looking at the clock, she found the reason why it was so quiet. It was midnight, everyone was asleep.

With a sigh, she threw the sponge in the sink, not bothering to fill the dishwasher or try to make the mountain of dishes smaller. With a sigh she dragged her feet up the stairs hidden behind the slide, slower than a snail.* There was no way she had the energy to stand up in a shower, she would just have to take on tomorrow morning before everyone woke up.

Her bedroom was at the end of the hall, which seemed longer than normal. It was dark and the only light came from the bathroom, which was lowered so that anyone using the bathroom in the middle of the night would not be blinded.

Looking to her left, she noticed Kendall and Logan's door was open. She dragged herself over to the door and leaned against the frame. They looked to peaceful and younger. The room had been split into two; Logan had marked the exact middle of the room with a small little dot near the floor that could only be seen if you looked close enough. Logan's side was neat and organized with only a few things lying on the floor, he was only a teenage boy and being a pop star made cleaning your room a little hard, but Logan always seemed to manage.

Kendall's side of the room looked just like it always had, like a tornado had gone through it. It was a complete mess. Logan's side was closest to the door so that made it easier for Kendall to her to his bed and that way Logan didn't have to walk through a mess just to get to his side of the room.

Logan had his arm under the pillow and hanging off the bed, the other resting next to his head. One leg stuck out from under the blankets. Kendall's blankets were on the floor, the only thing left coving him was his sheets. His arm hung off the bed and the other laid on his stomach.

A smile crept onto her face. Just watching them sleep brought back memories. When the boys got older they had started sleeping in two rooms when they spent the night, they had more room considering they had outgrown sleeping on the living room floor. They boys practically lived at her house. Of course, they went to each other's house (all except Logan's) but the preferred the Knights. Maybe because it was bigger, less people, or maybe it was just because it was closest to the rink.

Logan had taken refuge in Kendall's room as soon as they came up with the idea; no one really understood why but to this day they were roommates. Mrs. Knight would not doubt it if they ended up sharing a house or apartment when they were older. She could just picture the two families living in the same house.

Logan was completely different when he was asleep. All his walls came down when he was asleep and made him look his age. Ever since they had saved him from that house, there had been constantly worry lines and only recently had he stopped looking over his shoulder everywhere he went.

She sighed with content before pushing off the doorframe and heading to her room only to stop at James and Carlos room. The only reason she knew there was a floor was because it was there when they had moved in.

James was tangled up in his sheets. In his sleep was the only time he didn't worry about his hair which became a complete mess, one of the reasons he was the first one in the bathroom so early in the morning. Carlos was basically on the floor.

Sighing she carefully made her way across the room. Some would think that James would have a somewhat clean room considering how obsessed he was with looks, but he could have cared less about how his room looked. The only think organized in the room was James clothes, which were hung up in the closet.

Mrs. Knight was able to push Carlos back onto the bed before he fell off again, not that it would matter. Dirty clothes were piled up beside his bed and his helmet was securely on his head. That and Carlos usually woke up on the floor, that's why when he and James shared the guest bedroom Carlos took the floor. He said it was comfortable so she wasn't too worried. Carlos was an active person, even in his sleep he was burning off energy that was still in his body from the day before.

Once she had Carlos in the middle of his bed, hoping that he wouldn't fall off again, she carefully made her way back over to the door. Just as she was about to cross back over into the clean hallway, a hand grabbed hers. She jumped sky high but was able to hold back a scream. Looking down she saw it was James who had latched onto her.

"I'm sorry James. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No. it wasn't you. I...I...Ihadanightmare." It took a second before Mrs. Knight was able to untangle the words and make a sentence.

"Oh, Okay. What was it about?" James had always been sensitive about nightmares. They were nowhere near as bad as Logan's and he knew it, but he couldn't help but get a little scared. She sat down on the bed and ran her fingers through his hair as he told her about the nightmare that plagued him the most. The nightmare of his friends leaving him, saying he was too self-absorbed and that they did not want to help him make his dream come true.

As soon as he was done, Mama Knight was there to work her magic with words. "James, you know none of that's going to happen. They love you just the way you are and wouldn't want you to change a thing. You're not that self-absorbed, you are always there for the guys and they are already here, helping to make your dream come true. Don't ever think they're going to leave you."

"Yeah, buddy. We love you!" That had been Carlos who was only half awake and sound like he was drunk. As soon as he finished talking though, he was back in the land of the dead and wouldn't wake for anything but the boys threating to do something awful to his helmet the next morning.

Mrs. Knight smiled and placed a kiss on James forehead, before standing back up. "Go back to sleep honey. If you want we can talk more in the morning."

"Thanks Mama Knight." With a yawn, James fell back into a happy sleep full of Cuda products and his friends.

She smiled and left the room. Her door just in front of her, but unlike every other door in the hallway this one was closed. Katie never slept with the door open.

She walked into the room and saw Katie fast asleep in her bed, curled up with the teddy bear her dad gave her before he left for the war, only to come back in a casket.** This was the only time Katie's walls came down, just like Logan. They were more alike than they knew.

Mrs. Knight fell back on her own bed, not bothering to get a change of clothes or brush her teeth (but she would never tell Logan that), instead, she fell asleep in the clothes she had worn all day. She was exsusted but happy.

The next morning she woke to the sound of rain hitting her windows and the clock showing that it was almost twelve thirty in the afternoon. Coming down stairs, she saw everyone watching the latest Harry Potter movie, while Logan read the book for the twentieth time, and breakfast already on the table.

For the rest of the day, everyone in 2J watched movies, Camille and Jo joining them later in the day. For the whole day, everyone sat around doing almost nothing, but enjoying each other company.

It was one of the best days Mrs. Knight had in a long time and a day she would not forget any time soon.

**A/N:**

*** The wonderful Cheekybrunette pointed out that there was a hallway behind the slide and that was where the rooms were. Here is my point of view on that. There is also a hallway up behind the swirly slide. I think there are some stairs hidden behind the slide and that one day, Carlos was just didn't feel like using the slide. TA-DA! Ya, I know horrible explanation but I need them to just all be on the same level and stuff so yeah...**

**** This is reference to Cheeky's wonderful story Father's Day! It was amazing! It's obviously not in the same story considering Logan was abused in this story (yeah sorry, no back story to that, just go along with whatever Logan's childhood abuse story you want...I'm too lazy to make one of my own:P) But Kendall and Katie's dad is dead like in the story, just for saving someone other than Logan's dad.**

**So yeah! That was my SUPREMELY belated birthday present for my wonderful beta **MistyToryRabiyah** I am so sorry for the SUPER lateness and it kills me that it was this late, but we are low on money and cann't pay the bill for a while. My mom has a job and my dad has two, but it is hard considering the job they both work is just to pay for rent, while my dad has to try to make money to pay off the rest of the bills. Yeah it is hard, but we're getting by. **

**How did I get on that topic? HAPPY BIRTHDAY ****MistyToryRabiyah****!****YOU ARE AN AMAZING BETA AND I LOVE YOU! I hope that wasn't as weird as I feel like it is. I hope you had a great birthday! You probably can't remember because it was like two months ago! HAPPY SUPER BELAIED BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
